My invention is an indicating shipping accelerometer which indicates the amount and direction of shock incurred to an item during shipment.
Damage to items during shipment is a common occurance. A means of allowing a person accepting a shipped item to know that a shock was incurred and the approximate magnitude of the shock would be a definite asset.